Consequences of a Game
by ShiroMancer
Summary: Mikuo wants to find out how worthy is Neru's cell phone to her. Pure humour, slight romance.


Title: Consequences of a Game

Mikuo came out of his room to the kitchen for a glass of water. Coming down from the flight of stairs, he saw Neru sitting on the sofa in the living room, texting away on her yellow cell phone as usual. Mikuo was very curious. Everytime when he turned to Neru, her eyes were always on her phone. Mikuo could not think of a time where Neru was not texting.

'It's amazing how she manages her phone bills.' He thought, now reaching the kitchen. He would like to know how much worth was the phone to Neru. Pouring fresh water into a glass, he suddenly thought of something musing.

A hunting game.

Mikuo went back to his room and start to strategise for his plan. He's getting excited, this is his first time playing a prank on others.

* * *

Neru woke up from her sleep to find herself in the living room. _Oh yeah, I was texting awhile ago...did I fell asleep? _She asked doesn't matter to her. She reached into her pocket, expecting it to be her cell phone but instead, it was a piece of note. She unfolded it and read.

* * *

Dear Sleepyhead,

I've kidnapped your phone to a place that you would never guessed where it was.

If you want it back, then you would need to follow the instructions that I had made. By the way, you will find another piece of note in your pocket.

Good luck!

Yours truly,  
(why would I tell you my name?)

* * *

Neru's sleepy eyes were now wide awake, she could not believe what she just read. Lots of questions popped in her mind. _Who is this person? He or she ate something wrong or what? Is he or she related to me? How dare he or she called me a sleepyhead! I'm going to kill him or her! _Her eyes is going to get back her cell phone no matter what the circumstances are. She took another note out of her pocket and followed the instructions.

'Go to the library and search for another note. It's in the non-fiction section.' Says the note. Akita clenched the note and immediately sprinted off to the library.

When she reached there, she was perspiring all over while catching her breath. The air conditioned room at least made her cool for a moment. As she tilted her head into the non-fiction section, her jaw dropped. Ten shelves full of thick books were under the non-fiction section. Poor Neru, she had to flip each and every page of every books just for a note. Readers in that area saw Neru's speed of flipping the pages and thought that she was a genious at speed-reading.

Finally, Neru found a note and unfolded it.

'Go to the playground near our school. It's in the sandpit.' Says the note. Neru followed the instructions and rushed off. The manager of the library was about to tell her not to run in the library, but Neru was already off.

Fifteen minutes later, Neru arrived and started to dig at the sandpit. Other children stares at her, having teasing looks on their faces. Neru noticed that she had made a fool of herself looking like she was playing in children's sandpit, but continued to search anyway. Then, one of her hands touched something that felt like paper, and she quickly fished it out.

'Go back to your dorm, the note will be anywhere in your room.' Says the note. An anger mark appeared on Neru's forehead. She had had enough of these silly game and was already dirtied with sand. She promised that the one who did this will pay tremendously.

Akita went to her next destination, still cursing at the person.

* * *

Mikuo, who was stalking her the whole time, smiled at a corner of his lip. He looked at the yellow cell phone that he was holding now. All this time, Mikuo urged to flip open the cell phone to know what Neru have been doing with it but he knew it was wrong to read others' confidential textings. Finally he gave in to his curiosity and flipped opened. The wallpaper of the phone was a picture of herself posing in a very cute manner. Mikuo giggled at the picture, he never thought Neru has this side of her.

Mikuo accidentally pushed a wrong button and the slights showed a folder under 'Stupid Diary'. Mikuo pushed the middle button and the folder opened. There was a long string of so-called texting diary that Neru had texted.

'Forgive me, Neru.' Mikuo said, feeling a little guilty of reading the folder, but still found muse in it. He pushed the middle button to read one of her texting diary.

* * *

07/02/2011

...Teto ate my bread again this morning when I was not looking...

10/02/2011

I got to hit Miku on her head with a leek when I was working on a song, 'Triple Baka'. That feels great, I've been wanting to do it.

19/02/2011

It was so noisy today...Gakupo and Kaito was arguing over whether eggplant is nicer or ice cream. They asked everyone to vote and guess what? Ice cream has the highest vote of 10 to 1. That made Gakupo cry for a whole day. Hmm...I wonder who voted for the eggplant? Maybe Luka...not that I care.

26/02/2011

Len smiled to me this morning. Blushes* Hope he smile to me tomorrow too...blushes*

03/03/2011

English exam came out today...I scored 0. Curse Luka, she scored full marks again...

05/03/2011

Not feeling well. x.x Mikuo seems to realize that I'm sick. Blushes* Wait...why am I blushing?

09/03/2011

Iroha's beloved cat ate my homework yesterday. The baka teacher don't believe me when I told her...

12/03/2011

Rin used a roadroller on me for eating an orange, I'll never ever eat orange in my whole life again. x.x

* * *

Neru opened the door knob and searched high and low for the note. Meiko, whose room was beside Neru, could hear all the noise.

'Ehehehe...hic* Is she throwing a party? Hic*' Meiko was drunk after drinking alcoholic stuff and misunderstood the noise for a party. She went to Neru's door and knocked hard, wanting to take part of the 'party'.

'Neru~! Hic*'

Neru turned her head, she knew that that was a drunk Meiko and would create more trouble for her if she opened the door. Ignoring her, she continued the search. After five minutes, she found it and immediately pushed the door open. Meiko, who was behind the door all this time got hit on her head by the impact and slide down beside a wall. Whirls appeared in her eyes as she saw stars surrounding her.

Neru flinched, she had forgotten about Meiko. Feeling responsible, she placed an arm over her shoulder and carried her back to Meiko's room. Neru closed the door behind her and unfolded the note.

'Go to the storeroom in this building.' Says the note. Neru sighed, she had expected it to be something like that. She took a lift to the highest floor of the building and walked towards the storeroom. Neru clicked the door knob but it won't open. It's locked. Question mark popped above her head. She banged the door, punched it, kicked it, do whatever she could thought of but it still won't open.

Then she noticed a note beside the door and facepalmed for not noticing it earlier.

'Find the key.' Says the note. Neru almost fainted. How in the world would she know where is the key? She stood there, arms folded and think. A few seconds later, she bent down and flipped over the floor mat. A key was at sight. Feeling satisfied with her intuition, she picked it up and unlocked the door. Once the door creaked open, she sneaked in cautiously and closed the door.

Surprisingly, there was only a cupboard in the storeroom. Neru approached the cupboard and saw a note.

'Open the cupboard.' Says the note. Without hesitating, Akita opened the cupboard with force.

'!'

Loads of yellow cell phone fell out from the cupboard at once, not giving time for Neru to dodge. The storeroom was now filled with a mountain of yellow cell phones. Neru was not at sight. Then, Neru's head popped out from the mountain of cell phones with a questioning look. A note flew down from above to her face. She grabbed the note and read it.

'Last stage of the game. Search for your cell phone.' Says the note. Neru looked around the storeroom and this time, she really wanted to faint.

* * *

Mikuo was now standing outside the storeroom, smiling to himself. He decided to end this hunting game because in the end, Neru would not find her precious cell phone. It was in his pocket. Mikuo entered the room and greet poor Neru.

'Yo!'

'Mikuo? What are you doing here?' Neru asked, still searching frantically. Mikuo placed his hand in his pocket and fished out a familiar item.

'Eh? My cell phone! Where did you found it?' Neru asked, taking it back. This stunned Mikuo, Neru was more dense than he thought.

'Oh, erm...in the studio.' He lied. Neru beamed, nothing feels better than her own cell phone in her hand. The background became sparkly with flowers.

'Wait, how did Mikuo know I'm here?' She asked herself. Suddenly she realised that Mikuo was playing with her all this time. But too late, Mikuo was already out of sight. Akita sighed, half blaming herself for being so dense. She stood up and stretched. After that she walked out and head towards her dorm for a shower.

'Let's pray that no one found out about the yellow cell phones in the cupboard.' Neru mumbled, feeling lazy to clear the mess in the storeroom. After a refreshing shower, Neru threw herself in bed while she switched on her phone. Her jaws dropped when she saw the slights. Mikuo had read her texting diary while she was having a hard time.

'Death awaits you tomorrow, Mikuo.' She said in a dark tone.

* * *

13/03/2011

Lesson learnt today. Never sleep in the living room.


End file.
